


Bad for the Back

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bad Backflips, Norman is ConcernedTM for their mental state, Sammy expresses more emotions than simple disgust, This is shorter than shit, Wally is a beautiful but really dumb boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Wally wants to show Sammy something.Norman worries for them.





	Bad for the Back

“Sammy. Sammy. Hey Sammy. Look. Sammy. Look at me. Sammy. Hey. Sammy, hey.”

“WHAT.” the music director turns, exasperated.

Wally grins: “I can do a backflip.”

“… a what?”

“A backflip. You jump, do a reverse lap of death in the air and fall back on your feet. Y’know, like cats.”

Sammy stares at the young man for a solid minute. “Go back to work.” he finally says, clearly devoid of fucks.

He’s got music to write. Damn.

“Hell no, I wanna show you.” the janitor insists stubbornly.

The older man sighs, “Fine.”. He turns around on his chair to get a better view.

“Hol’ up, ‘s gonna be great.” Wally says. He gets ready, jumps… and falls horribly on his back like a wooden dog.

“ **FUCK**. OOOOOH SHIT. FUCK. IT HURTS. SHIT.”

When Norman gets to Sammy’s office because he has not shown up in the band room, Wally is still dying on the floor and Sammy is laughing so much he probably can’t breathe anymore.

“What happened?” the projectionist asks.

Sammy wheezes something about Wally, his back and a flip and, understanding that the other more than likely has no idea what he’s saying, imitates the janitor’s poor attempt.

He too falls on the floor and inherits terrible pain.

Now Wally is laughing as well.

Norman stares at them.

Wow, he thinks. This place is becoming an asylum sooner than I thought.


End file.
